


A Year of Goodbyes

by Snowhusky369



Series: Spideypool Series [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depression, Loss, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pain, Risky Pregnancy, Strained Relationship, miracle baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Peter wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant anymore. Doctor Octavius took that from him. But, by miracle, he falls pregnant and everyone is estatic! But when troubles befall him and they lose one of the biggest miracles that had happened to them, life grows hard for the young couple. Will Peter be able to recover? Or will he be forever lost in the grief that seems to swallow his world?
Relationships: Spiderman/ Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885612
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue; Just A Note To You All ♡

This is just kinda a page where I can thank you all. Thank you all for reading my Spideypool mpreg series and liking it! Thank you for all the follows and the for the votes. And all the comments! I love it so much! It means the world to me so, for you all who want to see another one, here is the final book in the final Spideypool mpreg series. After this book, I'll be making a second series following Wade and Peter's kids as they grow up. Thank you again, everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Peter: Are you really back at this, author?

Me: Sure am.

Peter: But why?

Me: *shrugs* I dunno. The readers really like this series.

Peter: But **why**?

Me: I don't know, Peter. It's just gonna happen, okay. So buckle down and get ready.

Peter: Fine.

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Peter stirred to a familiar, yet uncomfortable, feeling settling in his stomach. Sitting up, he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his heavy brown eyes and stared at the reflection of himself, the long mirror sitting on the wall opposite from him. He looked horrible. Brown hair fell into dark brown eyes, bags clinging to pale white skin, and he couldn't look closer to death than he did right now.

A strong surge rushed through him and he sprang up, making a beeline for the private bathroom he and Wade shared, barely making it to the toilet before last night's dinner made an appearance. Footsteps rushed up the stairs and Wade bursted into the bathroom, quickly using a cool, wet cloth to mop away the sweat as well as to pull his bangs off of his forehead.

"How you holding up, baby boy?" he asked gently and Peter replied with a groan. "Wade, I think... I think... Hold that thought." He leaned over the toilet, puking again, his stomach cramping with pain. "I think I'm pregnant again," he finally panted out, looking up at his husband.

"How? Bruce said-" "I don't give a rat's ass what Bruce said! I've been puking every day for the past week! Get me a damn pregnancy test or so help me, I'll skewer you and serve you to the kids for lunch!" Squeaking in alarm, Wade sprang into action, rushing out of the room and down the stairs, the front door slamming shut behind his husband. In the meantime, Peter climbed into the tub, running warm water, and sank into the water with a sigh. He hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep until he felt arms pulling him out of the now cold water, a towel wrapping gently around him.

"I have your tests, baby. I got three of them to be sure."

Quickly, Peter took the tests from Wade and held them over the toilet, peeing on the tabs, before setting them on the counter top, waiting for their fate to be revealed.

Positive.

"Oh my god, Wade. We're expecting! We're gonna have another baby!"

Excitedly, Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, squeezing, and planted his lips against his husband's, relishing in the warmth that flowed through him when Wade returned the kiss.

"I can't believe it, Wade. We're going to have another chance!"


	3. Chapter 2

Peter: Exactly how many kids are you making me have, author?

Me: I dunno. As many as I want you to have.

Peter: Okay. Another question. Why?

Wade: Don't worry, baby boy. This pregnancy won't count.

Peter: And why's that?

Me: Hush up you two. You're gonna spoil the story for the readers.

ENJOY!!!

~~~

"Congratulations, Peter! I'm so happy for you!"

Beaming, Peter hugged his aunt closely, breathing in her familiarly sweet scent, comforted by his aunt's presence.

"What about you, Aunt May? What's been going on in your life?" he asked, sitting back in his seat. She did the same and blushed from under her long, dark brown bangs, smiling.

"It's nothing as exciting as your news but," she held up her hand, showing off the giant jewel gleaming in the ring on her finger.

"No way!" Peter exclaimed, his smile growing even bigger. "You and Happy are finally going to get married!"

"That's right, Peter. He asked me a few weeks ago."

"I'm so happy for you, Aunt May! Congratulations!"

_3 hours later_

Groaning, Peter slumped against the couch pillows, sighing with exhaustion. Looking up, he watched as Emily stalked into the living room, her nose in her phone. She had grown up beautiful, her body perfectly shaped while her face and eyes held an academic intensity that told everyone just how smart she was. With waist-length brown hair to match her eyes, she was popular in school. Peter and Wade constantly found themselves shooing off large-eyed boys who wanted to be with her. Eighteen years had been good to her and she was now a beautifully intelligent, kind, and talented teen.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Peter asked, sitting up to allow her space on the couch. "Is it Allison and Alex again?"

Emily threw her hands into the air, huffing, and rolled her doe-brown eyes. "They're driving me crazy, Mom. Can I please have my own room?"

"We'll see, Emily. We're kinda crunched on money right now."

"Yeah yeah. Okay, Mom. I'm going out. I'm going to the mall with Lindsey." Waving her off, Peter stood up and headed up the stairs to the room the twins shared with Emily.

"Alex, Allison, what are you two doing?" Coming up to the door, he peeked in and found the two hanging from the ceiling, play-fighting. "ALLISON! ALEX!" Peter yelled, rushing in to catch them both as their grip on the ceiling loosened. "Mom, you startled us!" Allison complained, slipping out of his grip. "Yeah, Mom. Why'd you have to come in yelling? We were doing fine."

Peter groaned, pressing his head into the palm of his hands, and sighed. "You both are going to be the death of me," he muttered and the twins giggled, smiling back at him. Allison came up to wrap her arms around him, gently, her long, almost-black, hair falling down in elegant, yet natural, curls down her back. She looked up at him, smiling, and her large baby blue eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Chuckling back, Peter lightly traced the large half-heart birthmark that sat on her right cheek.

Alex came up, then, and pushed her out of the way so that he could have his turn. Peter noted how his curly, light brown hair fell into similarly large blue eyes and curled up behind his ears, giving him a play-boyish look. He needed a hair cut. Hugging back, Peter, in turn, traced the other half-heart birthmark that sat on his left cheek.

"Alright, you two. You're forgiven, this time. Just please, try not to annoy Emily this next time. If she gets mad enough, she may just leave and you'll be in this room all by yourself."

He turned away from the two and headed down the stairs to work on supper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning!: This chapter contains scenes that may disturb viewers. If you have gone through a miscarriage or someone you know has, be aware that Peter is also going through this. Please be advised to read with caution!**

Peter: I don't want to be here.

Wade: Why, baby boy?

Peter: The author isn't going to be too nice to us today. I feel sick.

Wade: Really? What's going on?

Me: Hush you two! Don't ruin it for the readers!

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Peter gently folded another tee shirt and carefully slid it into the wooden drawer, making sure the fabric didn't snag on the rough wood.

"Momma, what are you doing right now?" a tiny voice squeaked and Peter looked behind him, casting a smile at the small girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm folding laundry and putting it away, Ally. Why? What's wrong?" Standing up, he held the basket lightly against his thigh and watched the little girl tug at her high piggy tails. 

"Oh nothing, Momma. I just wanted to see what you were doing. That's all." She shrugged and walked away, stuffing her small fists into the pockets of her pale blue overalls.

"Okay," Peter chuckled, turning back to his work. Humming, he finished the clothes and stood up. Immediately, it became clear that something was wrong.

Painful cramps pressed against his lower abdomen and he groaned, leaning against the walls as he tried to get to his bedroom. Liquid began to trickle down his legs, dark scarlet that stained the jeans he was wearing. Stumbling into the bathroom, he threw off his clothes and collapsed inside the bathtub, exhausted and in too much pain to barely move.

Fumbling around the ground, he found the phone tucked into his pants pocket and quickly dialed his husband.

"Baby boy? What's the matter? You don't usually call while I'm at work."

The voice, as comforting as it was, caused Peter to begin sobbing, unable to contain it any more.

"Baby boy? Shh. Stop crying. What is it?"

"W-wade," he gasped, his voice strangled and small when it finally came out. "It hurts so much. God, it hurts so bad."

"Peter, what hurts, honey?" Wade prompted and Peter let out a shuddering sigh. "M-my stomach. And there's s-s-so much blood. Why's there so much blood?"

Peter began to sob again and Wade quickly assured him that he was on his way home right then in there. Whimpering, Peter wrapped himself up into a ball and closed his eyes, shivering in the tub until he finally passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Wade: Baby boy! Are you alright?

Peter: *groan* Just get me to Bruce.

Wade: Alright. Here we go.

*Wade scoops Peter up, takes him out to his car, and drives off*

Me: You guys do realize this isn't even real? Right? Like you all are acting. No? Okay.....

ENJOY!!!

~~~

When Peter opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy and hazy. His mouth tasted like cotton and everything just seemed to be distorted to him. Voices were talking softly and nearby, a machine beeped to his heartbeat. 

What happened?

He turned his head slowly to the side and realized that Wade was sitting by the bed he was in, holding his hand. Peter squeezed it gently, bringing his husband's attention back to him. As soon as he looked at him, though, Peter felt his heart drop.

Wade was crying.

"Wha-" he started, his voice raspy and hesitant, and the voices hushed quickly.

"Pete, how are you feeling, buddy?" a voice asked and Peter tilted his head up to watch his idol and "father" come over to his side.

"Like shit," he rasped back and Tony nodded slowly.

"I'd offer you a drink but I don't think that'll help anything."

"What happened?" Peter asked and Bruce appeared, his eyes full of sympathy as well as sorrow.

"What's the last thing you remember, Peter?" he prompted and Peter stilled for a second.

"My stomach hurt and there was so much blood. I climbed in the tub and called Wade. I-I-" he hesitated, pressing his hand against his forehead. "I think I passed out? I can't remember after that."

"Peter, I don't know if we should wait to tell you or not. I don't want you going into shock right after I got you stabilized. Wade told me I should tell you anyways. Are you ready?"

Something heavy settled in Peter's stomach and he swallowed a huge lump that had suddenly appeared before nodding slowly.

"Peter, you had a miscarriage. By the time Wade got you here, there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry."

Peter's heart shattered as he stared at the huge green doctor in front of him. "W-what?" His hands fluttered to his flat belly, pressing against where his womb sat, and his eyes dropped to his hands.

The baby was gone? Just like that?

Shaking his head, he looked back up, his eyes meeting with Wade's, and he felt the tears began to drop from his eyes.

This can't be happening!


End file.
